wienerschnitzelfandomcom-20200213-history
The Delicious One
The Delicious One, more commonly known by his initials TDO, is the second and current mascot of Wienerschnitzel, created in 1999 by his voice actor Luke Thomas and developed by Lane & Jan (Lane Nakamura and Jan Chen). He is an anthropomorphic chili dog. TDO has limbs and brown hiking shoes with the Wienerschnitzel emblem on them. Almost everyone desires to eat TDO due to his being a hot dog and his trademark is when he runs off screaming in terror.'The Delicious One' speaks in new TV spots for Wienerschnitzel History In 1997, Creative Director Courtney Betley and Senior Art Director Julia Cadar set out to create the World's Most Wanted Wiener for Wienerschnitzel, with TDO coming to mind. The character of The Delicious One (or TDO) began as a Claymation character, created and voiced by Luke Thomas and developed by Loose Moose in London (who was beginning work in the United States) in 1999. This early version of TDO had misread every situation; somewhat naive, TDO thought everyone always wanted him around due to his delightful personality and charm, only to quickly discover in almost every situation that everyone wanted to him for more nefarious reasons (they wanted to eat him). He was constantly on the run, trying to escape the clutches of hungry people.The Delicious One's Comeback: How Amusement Park Made the Wienerschnitzel Icon's Return Worth Relishing Shortly after TDO's fame, Wienerschnitzel released antennas with TDO holding a small, yellow box with a scared expression. There are alternate versions of this antenna (one with TDO wearing an Uncle Sam hat). TDO was last featured in the advertisements in 2008. ]] In 2011, Wienerschnitzel released antennas known as the Golden Wienie.Wienerschnitzel celebrating golden anniversary with the Golden Wienie In January 2014, following public demand, Wienerschnitzel re-introduced TDO in a 2D-animated version, with Justin Roiland taking over from Luke Thomas. TDO has only been in this animated form or as a costume. Some Wienerschnitzel fans have made petitions demanding his return in CGI capacity and Thomas' reprisal. Personality TDO is a friendly, pleasant, loyal, caring chili dog with a good heart of gold. However, he can sometimes be quite nervous, paranoid, and anxiety-ridden. This is most likely due to the fear of most people wanting to eat him. TDO likes to sing and dance and enjoys making friends. He also likes to play dress up, watch television, and play video games. He sometimes likes to exercise in his spare time. TDO also likes to tell jokes. Despite his ups and downs, he tries his best to be more optimistic and hopeful. He can sometimes be a bit distrusting of many people due to most chasing and trying to eat him. Trivia * TDO's bun is removable as he wears it like a jacket. * TDO's past is unknown. * The Wienerschnitzel emblem is on TDO's shoes. * Despite being the second mascot after Der Wienerdog, TDO is the most popular and prominent one. * Because of people wanting to eat him, one of TDO's other aliases are "The World's Most Wanted Wiener." * In September 2012, a Twitter account for TDO was created.The Delicious One on Twitter Gallery Wienerschnitzel Restaurant The Delicious One.png Wienerschnitzel Dlicious One.png TDO.png Wienerschnitzel Chili Dog.png Wienerschnitzel The Delicious One Human Resources.png Wienerschnitzel TDO Animated 4.png|2D-animated version of the Delicious One References Category:Characters